The present invention relates to antennas particularly suitable for portable communications devices and to portable communications devices employing such antennas.
A great number of patents describe antennas for use in portable communications devices. The following U.S. Patents are believed to represent the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,111,545; 6,094,179; 6,054,959; 6,054,962; 6,069,592; 6,075,488; 6,016,130; 6,052,090; 5,990,347; 5,963,170; 5,923,305; 5,312,097; 5,808,586; 5,805,112; 5,754,146; 5,668,559; 5,600,341; 5,592,184; 5,359,340; 4,772,895; 4,644,366; 4,229,743; 4,161,737.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved antenna particularly suitable for use in a portable communications device such as a cellular telephone or a pager as well as a portable communications device including such an antenna
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention an antenna particularly suitable for a portable communication device and including:
an elongate portion integrally formed with at least one first coil portion arranged about the elongate portion and in at least partially overlapping relationship therewith.
The term xe2x80x9ccoilxe2x80x9d is used throughout the specification and claims to refer not only to a three dimensional spring-like coil structure but also to any meandering conductor which can be used as a radiating element in an antenna.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a portable communications device including:
a transceiver; and
an antenna connected to the transceiver and including an elongate portion integrally formed with at least one first coil portion arranged about the elongate portion integrally formed with at least one first coil portion arranged about the elongate portion and in at least partially overlapping relationship therewith.
Preferably, at least one second coil portion is integrally formed with the elongate portion.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the at least one second coil portion is disposed in non-overlapping relationship with the elongate portion.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the elongate portion and the at least one first coil portion have separate resonant frequency bands.
Preferably, the elongate portion, the at least one first coil portion and the at least one second coil portion each have separate resonant frequency bands.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the antenna also includes a mounting portion integrally formed with the elongate portion, the mounting portion including a bent section arranged for spring fit engagement with an electrical contact. It is appreciated that alternatively any other suitable type of mounting portion may be provided, such as a screw or a stud type mount.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a portable communications device including:
a transceiver; and
an antenna connected to the transceiver and including an elongate portion integrally formed with at least one first coil portion arranged about the elongate portion and in at least partially overlapping relationship therewith.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the at least one first coil portion is formed as one piece with the elongate portion.
Preferably, the at least one first coil portion extends in a wind-back configuration over at least part of the elongate portion.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the at least one first coil portion is coaxial with the elongate portion.
Preferably, the antenna also includes at least one second coil portion arranged coaxially with the elongate portion and between the elongate portion and a mounting portion of the antenna.